


Sharpshooter

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, it had to be done, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Keith makes Lance show him *exactly* why he should call the Blue Paladin "Sharpshooter"





	

Keith heard the music as he approached the kitchen. He couldn’t remember the name of the artist, but it was definitely pop music from the 80’s blasting down the hallway. Rolling his eyes, Keith pushed open the kitchen door to find Lance swaying his hips to the beat as he cooked lunch. The Blue Paladin wore a pair of exceptionally tight skinny jeans with a baggy t-shirt that hung low around his collar bones. The shirt was a deep navy and looked super comfy on him. His feet were bare as he tapped them along with the beat. Lance’s singing was off-key and loud, but the sound and visual made a smile creep up onto Keith’s face.

Lance was beautiful.

Deciding those exposed collar bones needed some affection, Keith snuck up behind the dancer and gripped Lance’s hips as they moved. The Blue Paladin gave a squeak at the sudden presence, but Keith simply smirked in response. He didn’t hold Lance’s hips still – instead he kept his grip on the hips and allowed his hands to move _with_ them as they swayed to the music. Keith pressed his hips against Lance’s and the Blue Paladin let out a shaky gasp at the feel of Keith’s quickly-growing erection pressing against the curve of his ass. Keith leaned in and began peppering kisses along Lance’s neck, starting with that spot right behind his ear that drove another gasp from the Blue Paladin, and making his way down the flesh to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Keith ran his tongue along the skin and Lance shuddered as he pressed back into Keith.

“I t-thought you were working out,” Lance stuttered as Keith bit his skin, leaving deep marks.

“I thought _we_ could work out instead,” Keith whispered huskily. He continued leaving marks along Lance’s neck, biting the skin roughly then smoothing over it with his tongue.

Lance groaned and the two easily found a rhythm of grinding to the music. Keith’s left hand abandoned his grip on Lance’s hip in favor of splaying up and under Lance’s shirt. Lance gasped softly as Keith’s fingers found a nipple and started rubbing teasingly. Lance couldn’t take it much longer. He reached out and turned off the stove, deciding that lunch could wait until after they were done. Turning around, Lance pinned Keith against the island counter and kissed him hungrily. Their lips met messily, although neither one cared, as teeth and tongues clashed. Keith let out a dark chuckle over Lance’s eagerness and quickly tilted his head to deepen and steady the kiss. Lance’s nimble fingers freed Keith’s dark locks from the hair tie and quickly entwined in his hair, keeping their faces together. Keith groaned as Lance tugged a bit at his hair and his grip tightened on the Blue Paladin. They could feel one another’s need as they moved together. Keith had moved back down to ravishing Lance’s neck, and it was all the Blue Paladin could do not to throw his head back and let out a stream of pornstar-worthy moans.

In one swift motion, Keith flipped them around so that Lance was pinned against the counter. Keith’s lips teased down Lance’s chest, mouthing hot air over one of Lance’s nipples through his shirt, as his fingers made quick work of the button on Lance’s jeans. Lance’s hands gently pushed Keith’s head further down his chest toward the waistline of his jeans, and Keith let out another husky chuckle. He looked up at Lance from dark lashes and Lance gasped at the look of absolute _hunger_ he saw in Keith’s eyes. Keith kept his gaze as his fingers pulled down the zipper of Lance’s jeans and he pulled down the pants.

Lance wasn’t wearing any boxers.

Keith moaned at the visual as the Blue Paladin’s cock sprung free. It was growing harder by the second and Keith wasted no time in leaning in. His eyes flitted back up to meet Lance’s as he stuck out his tongue and swirled it over the tip of Lance’s cock.

“K-Keith.”

He loved hearing Lance moan his name. He loved the way Lance would shout it in bed right as he was about to come. The sound of Lance’s voice always heightened his pleasure and usually he would wind up coming right after hearing Lance finish.

He licked a stripe down from the tip of Lance to his balls and back up again. Lance watched the slow procession of Keith’s tongue with awe and sheer _want_.

“Keith, _mmm_ , please.”

Keith’s hands gripped the Blue Paladin’s hips, keeping the boy in place as he continued teasing. His tongue never sped up – only kept the slow and steady trail going over Lance’s dick. He knew from experience that he could make Lance come just like this – without ever actually sucking or jerking him. Lance actually let his head tip back as he let out a whiny moan.

“Keith, babe, fucking _please_ suck me. I need you.”

Keith smirked against his skin. He dragged his tongue around the circumference of Lance’s tip, even daring to leave a trail of spit from the tip to his lips as he pulled back. Lance moaned his name and Keith decided to stop teasing. He took the head of Lance’s erection in-between his lips and the Blue Paladin’s hips jerked roughly against the hands that held them in place.

“Keith!”

Keith moaned in response to the breathy way Lance hissed his name as he slowly took more of Lance into his mouth. Keith knew what every single moan of Lance’s sounded like – he knew every curve of the Blue Paladin’s body, every place to caress and tease, every inch that needed his attention.

They were completely in-sync with what the other needed and wanted.

Once Keith had reached the dark hair, he began sliding Lance out from his mouth. Once the tip nearly dangled out of Keith’s mouth, the Red Paladin moved his lips back over the lithe cock, taking it once again inside of him. Lance’s dick fucked his mouth slowly and the pace was getting to be far too much for the Blue Paladin.

“Keith, please speed up. Fuck, babe, please. _Please_.”

The sound of Lance’s wanton begging was music to his ears and Keith’s pace sped up. As he sucked and tongued the skin between his lips, Keith let Lance’s hands in his hair guide his pace. Keith gagged twice but he didn’t stop or slow down. He loved the way Lance got rough when he was getting close. His grip on Lance’s hips weakened and he allowed Lance to fuck his hips against the Red Paladin’s face, shoving his cock in and out of Keith’s mouth at a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Keith, I-I’m close.”

Keith pushed off of Lance’s cock and the boy whined in response, his entire body shaking violently. Keith took Lance in hand and jerked quickly, fondling his balls with his free hand.

“Show me.”

“S-show you what?”

“Why I should call you ‘ _Sharpshooter_ ’”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat as he realized what Keith wanted. Keith’s mouth was resting right in front of Lance’s dick, ready to open and catch the load that would inevitably shoot out.

“K-Keith –”

“So good, babe. So fucking hot –”

“ _Keith_ –”

“Come for me, _Sharpshooter_.”

Hearing Keith’s smooth voice urge him on was too much for Lance and the Blue Paladin came. His seed shot perfectly into Keith’s open and waiting mouth and Keith kept his mouth open until he had gotten every drop from Lance. The Blue Paladin panted as he tried to catch his breath from the mind-blowing orgasm.

“I told you, I never miss.”

Keith swallowed the load and even had the audacity to lick his lips as he grinned up at Lance.

“I think you should prove it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that Season 2 folks? After hearing the new nickname, I had to write this smutty drabble. Not my best smut-writing, but I'm pretty content with it. (And I bet Lance is too.)


End file.
